


No Snakes, Just Ladders

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Back-Stabbing, Betrayal, Gen, Hospital, Poor Shin-Ae, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Why don't I ever learn?"





	No Snakes, Just Ladders

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

"This is why I shouldn't trust people." Shin-Ae thought to herself as she stared blankly at the hospital ceiling. She glanced down to see her father fast asleep near the foot of the bed, using his arms as makeshift pillows. "Why does this always happen to me? Did I do something horrible in a past life or something?"

 

"Why don't I ever learn?"

 

Shin-Ae took a deep breath, hoping the dull pain in her head would subside soon.

 

She couldn't help but wish that things could have turned out different. What went wrong? Everything was fine up until a few days ago.

 

What made her change so suddenly?

 

They were happy. They played together. Did homework together. Helped one another out in times of need. They were like two peas in a pod!

 

Inseparable!

 

Two new kids against the world.

 

The child closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep but her mind resisted succumbing to the darkness.

 

"Ugh! Why is this bothering me so much?! I should try to move on. What's done is done." She clenched her small fists in anger. "I really thought she was my friend, but I guess she didn't feel the same."

 

Shin-Ae blinked before slowly uncurling her fists. Is she really angry? She scoffed at her thoughts.

 

"I'm just..irked." She murmured to herself. "No..disappointed is more what I'm feeling."

The girl brought a pale hand up to the scar that was forming at the side of her shaved head. "At least she gave me something to remember her by."

 

Her mind replayed the moment she plummeted to her could-have-been-death. She always thought that when people said that their life flashed before their eyes, were just over-exaggerating idiots.

 

"Guess I've got my foot in my mouth."

 

Shin-Ae shifted herself to be more comfortable beneath the sheets.

 

Sigh.

 

To think you'd know a person.

 

"Heh. This is probably a sign to not trust anyone ever again. I guess Alyssa's just like the rest of them. It doesn't matter how close you are to someone. She's just an example of how you never truly know a person. Friend or not."

 

"It kind of reminds me of those TV shows where one of those friends are revealed to be backstabbing snakes.." The child shook her head at her wayward thoughts.

 

Alyssa just used her as a step ladder to fit in with the other kids. Point blank. Period.

 

When she was finished with her, she threw her under the bus. Or should she say, pushed her over a balcony.

 

Shin-Ae chuckled humorlessly at her thoughts.

 

What's done is done.

 

Sure, she apologized, but that doesn't take her out of this hospital bed or pays the ridiculously high hospital bill Papa is going to have to pay.

 

"I don't want to go back to school." She sighed, but alas, not going wasn't an option either.

 

"On the bright side, at least when I go back I won't have to see her face again."

 

"I'll just resume my role of being the isolated freak."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
